


This must be the place

by arcticdorks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticdorks/pseuds/arcticdorks
Summary: “And if I stay?” Renjun’s turn to talk.“Then I’m yours.”





	This must be the place

Renjun has mastered the lost art of getting lost, only to find himself again in Seoul. In a familiar apartment and in the arms of a man, who is the reason Renjun keeps on coming back in this city. 

Not even a month ago Renjun wakes up with the Swiss Alps peeking through his hotel windows and breakfasts are taken care of by the cafes that litters the main street of Interlaken. Two weeks in Switzerland is not enough to see all its glory but Renjun does not stay in a place, always moving, always has somewhere to go to. He is not running out of time per se, in fact he has all the time and luxury in his hands. People might ask what is he looking for, why is he always travelling, and what are his goals? Renjun wants to answer that he is looking for a reason to stay but that’s absurd. Instead, he answers that it’s for the experience, the places he goes to, the food he eats, the culture and people which is true.

But why does he always book a flight to Seoul and not in Jilin where he was born and grew up? Not only this country has become very well acquainted with him, he is also breaking rules he set up for himself before he started this venture; must visit the place once, unless it is the place you want to live in. 

There isn’t much special in Seoul but it has Lee Jeno and he makes up for it.

They are still cuddled in the sofa watching a rerun of Jeno’s favorite series, although the show playing on the TV is interesting Renjun prefers to be under Jeno’s embrace. He turns around, facing Jeno’s and takes a deep breath. He wishes he can hold his breath for a long time so he could take Jeno’s scent with him wherever he goes to lessen the yearning. 

“Injun…” Jeno whispers lightly but with the proximity Renjun can hear him clearly. 

“Yes?” He looks up to him but Jeno’s eyes are still on the television. 

When Jeno heard Renjun’s reply he taps his shoulder motioning him to sit up. 

“What is it?” Renjun asks slightly confused.

Jeno did not hesitate as he fires a question that Renjun thought he would never hear from him. 

“Stay?” Jeno says, his gaze is on Renjun.

Renjun gulps the lump that formed in his throat before answering, his voice is shaky but he manages to meet Jeno’s eyes. 

“What do you mean? I am going to stay here.” he answers, playing around Jeno’s question.

“Not for a day or a week. Renjun, you know what I’m talking about. I am asking you to stay here with me.” Jeno’s voice hints a bit of irritation but changed into sincerity in a mere second. 

Renjun is stunned, unable to form coherent words, the ringing in his head just intensifies.

Jeno continues to talk, “If you don’t want to I understand, this is the farthest we can go.” 

Renjun’s heart stops a beat at the thought of him and Jeno parting ways. He is not ready for that and never will be. So, he grabs Jeno’s hand, “And if I stay?” Renjun’s turn to talk. 

“Then I’m yours.” 

 

“Do you want to try the new restaurant nearby? I heard they serve the best galbi.” Jeno asks Renjun. They are still cuddled, as if no life changing moment happened a moment ago.

“Sure, just give me a few minutes.” Renjun pads through the apartment and heads to Jeno’s room and opens his laptop. 

He has several bookings to cancel before he and Jeno heads out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short fic because I think I forgot how to write? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
